degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Situationman/The Circle Season 1 Episode 7 - Mylo Xyloto
Part 1 (Mark is handing out invitations to Leo, Dylan, Aqua, Kaitlyn and Chantal.) Leo: What's this? Mark: Halloween's tomorrow night and I was wondering... Chantal: Wonder what? Mark: Do you guys want to throw a party? Kaitlyn: A halloween party? I'm in. Leo: Let's do it. Chantal: What about Nate? Dylan: He's still suspened. Leo: Kaitlyn, don't you have your dance team to practice with? Kaitlyn: It was turned into a ballet group and rescheduled. Chantal: You think we should call Nate? Mark: Sure. (Mark calls Nate.) Nate: Hello? Mark: Nate, buddy. Nate: Hey Mark. Mark: Listen, I'm throwing a halloween party and me and the fellas want to throw a party at my house. Nate: I'm allowed to go. Mark: Great! Nate: I'll catch you later. See you tomorrow night. (They hang up.) Mark: A private party featuring the circle. Part 2 (Mark walks out of the bathroom and gets stopped by Kelly.) Kelly: Mark Dobson. Mark: What do you want Kent? Kelly: Call me Kelly. And I heard you were throwing a party. (Mark gets nervous.) Mark: I don't know what you're talking about. Kelly: C'mon I heard you and your little band talking about a Halloween Party. Mark: Fine. What of it? Kelly: Can I come? Mark: So Kaitlyn and my friends can kill you... and me? No. Kelly: Please. I have nothing to do, I need excitement, and my peeps are annowing me. Mark: They suit you. Kelly: Alecktra causes trouble, Francis is all religion against Leo and Charlie and Grant are just being Morons. (Mark glares at Kelly.) Mark: Don't start trouble. Kelly: Whatever. Mark: I'm serious, Kelly. Kelly: Don't worry. I just want to party like rockstar and leave. (Mark leaves. Kelly calls Alecktra.) Kelly: Time to crash a party. Part 3 (The next day; Leo, Kaitlyn, Dylan, Aqua, Nate, and Chantal walk in Mark's party.) Nate: Guess who? Mark: Hey guys. Chantal: We have costumes. Leo: I brought Leona she wanted to come to spice it up. Mark: It's all good. Leona: Hay Mark. Brandon: Hey Leona. Leona: Hi Brandon. Dylan: Did you invite anyone else? Mark: I... no I don't think so. Dylan: Uhuh. Be right back. (Dylan and Aqua go make out in a corner.) Leo: This is one awesome party. Mark: Haha. Thank man. Part 4 (Kelly, Charlie, Grant, Alecktra and Francis walk in Mark's house.) Kelly: Are we late? Charlie: We're right on time! (The Circle sees them.) Leo: Oh come on!! Francis: You're confused. Leo: Leave me alone, Forman! Mark: What you doing here? Grant: Crashing the party. Mark: You said you wouldn't bring them! Kelly: You underestimated me! Alecktra: Dumbass. Chantal: Leave now! (Chantal pushes Charlie.) (Grant grabs a drink.) Grant: No... hoe! (Grant splashes it on Chantal.) Nate: You dick! (Nate punches Grant. Chantal helps Nate beat up Grant.) (Kelly shoves Kaitlyn into a wall.) (Francis grabs Leo.) Leo: Get off me!! (Brandon punches Francis off of Leo and kicks him.) (Aqua and Alecktra slap each other and wrestle on the floor.) (Charlie jumps on Dylan. Mark pulls him off and punches him.) (Brandon elbows Francis in the face.) Leona: Enough!! (Leona shoots a cap gun. Everyone stops.) Leona: Part crashers! Get out!!! Francis: You're going down! (Charlie, Grant, Alecktra, Kelly, and Francis leave the party. Brandon and Mark hi-five.) Part 5 (The Circle finished cleaning up the mess.) Mark: They've gone to far. Dylan: They went to far when they came in our school. Aqua: No matter what they can't hurt us. Chantal: I love you guys. (They group hug.) Next Week Nate returns from suspension. Nate: It's good to be back! (Nate bumps into Mikayla.) Mikalya: Oh hey. Nate: Um...Hey He meets a new girl Mark: She's sexy. Nate: And she's mine. Mark: Go getter. But Charlie wants her too Charlie: Back off dummy. She's mine. Nate: Just back off. Who will she choose? Mikayla: I hate being the girl that boys fight over. All New Circle. Next On Degrassi Wiki. Category:Blog posts